


История без названия

by Carneriel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Metamodernism, Students, undertaker is cedric, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carneriel/pseuds/Carneriel
Summary: - Я бы хотел быть больше похож на Лору Палмер, чтобы позволить своей жизни иметь название, - задумчиво произносит он. На светофоре отсчитывается девяносто секунд.
Relationships: Claudia Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Claudia Phantomhive/Undertaker, Diedrich & Vincent Phantomhive, Francis Midford & Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	История без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteralla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteralla/gifts).



> эта работа вышла спустя год с тех пор, как была обещана, и спустя два года, как вышел прошлый преслэш в эту же тему (или около этой темы). даже обстоятельства схожи, лол.  
> здесь очень много Петербурга, внезапного возвращения в родной город и по возможности мало субъективности. я честно пытался в кои то веки не проецировать никого ни на кого. хотя иногда это все равно наверняка проскальзывает, потому что я слишком люблю Винса.  
> отсылки как минимум на Твин Пикс.  
> я люблю концепт модерн-ау, в которой все более счастливы, чем в каноне. поэтому это именно про это.  
> рабочее название - "АУ С ВИНСЕНТОМ БЕЗ КАРАНТИНА". накипело. в города с самоизоляцией возвращаются дикие животные, а ко мне возвращается фендом Дворецкого.  
> (и да, я не могу написать что-то сильное, если у меня нет мучений и страданий. кажется, именно это сформулировала моя Любовь и именно это подтверждается раз за разом.)  
> музыкальное сопровождение: Алиса - Трасса Е-95, Обе-Рек - Лучший из миров, Перекресток - Пожары и дожди  
> изначально опубликовано на фикбуке. https://ficbook.net/readfic/9406626

— Давай я все-так разогрею чай, — третий раз за час произносит Винсент, чтобы снова попытаться уйти от неприятной темы, однако Дидрих только фыркает и качает головой. С Дидрихом все-таки приятнее, когда он рассказывает о том, как он проходил сюжетку новой игры. Или ругается на пожилого препода, который заваливает каждого, кто не может ответить на его любимый извечный вопрос про интегралы. Но не тогда, когда Дидрих снова и снова пытается учить его жизни, да еще и таким нелепым способом — словно его разговоры способны убедить.

Да даже если Дидрих тысячу раз прав, Винсент только сделает вид, что согласен, но продолжит гнуть свою линию — конечно, чтобы потом убедиться в крахе, жаловаться на жизнь и театрально восклицать перед тем же Дидрихом, что жестоко ошибался.

— Я так и не могу понять, чего ты добиваешься, — наконец огорченно произносит он, и Винсент улыбается впервые с начала этого диалога, как-то перескочившего с ругани на метрополитен на Рейчел Даллес, от которой Дидрих был ой как не в восторге.

— Так и должно быть, — Винсенту смешно, смешно от того, что Дидрих все еще смиряется с тем, что бы сам Винсент не делал, хотя они оба отлично понимают, кто именно в разговоре прав.

Прав Дидрих. Рейчел никакая.

Он не станет этого объяснять другу, потому что вряд ли Дидрих его идею окончательно поймет. Скорее, пожмет плечами, скажет, что это снова похоже на абсурдный бред, как обычно и бывает — прямо как в тот раз, когда Винсент делился с ним своей гениальной идеей относительно преобразования государственных систем и перехода на новые технологии. «Кодексы законов похожи на компьютерный код! Дидрих, я уверен, что можно написать нейросеть, которая бы определяла в преступлениях состав и остальные характеристики, а потом искала в своей базе соответствующий закон и выносила решения сообразно ему! Ты же учишься в своем военмехе на что-то техническое, ты сможешь создать такой искусственный интеллект?», на которое последовала волна возмущения, обвинений в непонимании системы и «что ты вообще можешь понимать в юрисдикции, ты филолог!». Винсент довольно улыбался, наблюдая возмущение друга, а потом с не меньшим удовольствиям пересказывал свой гениальный проект сестре, которая тоже слушала это с ухмылкой и недоверием, словно все, что он говорит, никак не может быть реализовано.

Рейчел была «гением чистой красоты» и идеалом, который возносился Винсентом до небес и выше, однако сама она едва ли тянула на эту роль.

Рейчел замечательная девушка, даже Дидрих не поспорит с этим. Она любит корейские песенки и носить светлые джинсы, нюдовые палетки, аккуратные мейки и цветные резинки в густых светлых волосах. Любит цветы: подсолнухи, ромашки и безымянные с полей, которые впитывают солнечный свет. Рейчел любит пить кофе, пересекая улицы, пирог с курицей и грибами из пекарни Вольчека, выглаженные блузки и аккуратные конспекты.

Рейчел искренне интересуется Винсентом, любит проводить с ним время, слушать его истории про шахматную секцию, которая находится в таком здании, что, пока дойдешь, трижды пожалеешь, что решился на это. Ее правда увлекали его рассказы — сначала про общежития в Петергофе, до которых ехать два часа в одну сторону — с электричкой до Витебского вокзала, пьянками в корпусе, мрачным соседом-аспирантом, который перетащил к себе холодильник и хранил там огромное количество сала и колбасы, тараканами под кроватью и печальным портретом Маркса над дверью. В общежитии Винсент вынес ровно один семестр, а после сданной сессии первым делом оправился в отдел поселения с просьбой выселить его как можно скорее, потому что «суровую общажную жизнь я вкусил, спасибо». Дальше была сперва комната в коммуналке в самом центре, пять минут до площади Восстания, голуби, зависающие у окна со старой крашеной рамой, четыре дрожащих звонка у входной двери, широкая парадная, которой Винсент предпочитал черный ход, которым в квартире никто, кроме него, не пользовался, дед-алкоголик, который ночами начинал горланить песни и очередной переезд, на сей раз — в уютную панельную девятиэтажку недалеко от Приморской, запах моря, которого, на самом-то деле, рядом нет — лишь Финский залив, до которого тоже прилично добираться. Мать качала головой и со вздохом подписывала очередной договор аренды, а сам Винсент думал, что и здесь не задержится надолго, однако вышло все совсем иначе: не просто остался, а еще и перетащил Фрэнсис под предлогом привыкания к относительно самостоятельной жизни, по факту же — понимал, что телефонные разговоры и переписки не так отрезвляют от желания отчислиться, как злой взгляд сестры, находящейся в той же комнате.

Рейчел им интересуется и любит проводить с ним время, ее радует, когда он предлагает написать за нее сочинение в школу, но не более того. Рейчел обычная, абсолютно обычная, и именно это стоит между ними стеной — Рейчел не готова умирать и возрождаться, становиться вечерней звездой, быть Дульсинеей Тобосской. Рейчел не готова к смертельным ранам.

Только вот Винсент хочет быть готовым.

Винсент читает в автобусе и между парами Рабле и Локка, цитирует на память строчки из Гомера и пересказывает «Путеводитель по переименованному городу». Смеется, когда Дидрих снова и снова пытается донести мысль, что не ради Рейчел нужно прогуливать пары, учиться играть на гитаре и вкладываться в отношения, которым Винсент и сам не дает начаться.

Конечно, он понимает. Понимает, что сам возносит Рейчел на искусственный постамент, видит, как ей там неуютно, как она хочет чего-то более обычного и приземленного. Есть мороженое в Таврическом саду, целоваться на ступенях эскалатора, смеяться на киносеансе, читать книжку Полярного и восхищаться романтичностью цитат. Только Винсент не любит садов Петербурга с детства, предпочитая им парк Горького и Чистые Пруды, продляет проездной только на наземку — шестой автобус прекрасен, когда надо доехать до филфака, а в остальных частях города он почти и не бывает, если же и нужно в центр — легче по Дворцовому мосту дойти до Невского проспекта и дальше уже разбираться, куда следовать от главной артерии города. И совсем не в восторге от мятного капучино и слишком хорошо разбирается в литературе, чтобы уважать чтиво вроде того, которым увлечена девушка.

Когда Рейчел пытается говорить об отношениях и о том, что она бы хотела другого, Винсент меняет тему точно так же, как когда Дидрих пытается говорить с ним об этом, но другими словами. Выходит успешнее.

Но даже Дидриха удается заткнуть. Как, например, сейчас.

— Может, все-таки разогреть чай? — разбивает Винсент это неловкое молчание, которое замечает слишком поздно, уже когда оно укоренилось. Зависание в собственных мыслях лучше откладывать до времени, когда тебе не нужно ни с кем не взаимодействовать, а то это выглядит именно так странно, как сейчас.

— Не стоит, — отмахивается Дидрих, откидывается на спинку дивана и какое-то время просто смотрит в потолок. Винсента тянет спросить, что такого интересного он там находит, но Дидрих и сам начинает говорить, и говорить то, что слышать особенно не хочется:

— Я понимаю, что у тебя та еще муть с родителями и все такое… но, пожалуйста, не переноси это и в свою жизнь тоже.

— Не собираюсь, — холодно произносит Винсент, пытаясь понять, почему весь их сегодняшний разговор идет настолько вкривь и вкось, если начиналось все отлично — с привычной ругани Дидриха на свой мегафакультет и попытки объяснить ему концепцию Бахтина о полифоническом тексте — хотя, по правде, скорее попытки самому хоть как-то отложить в голове прочитанное.

— Я больше не буду пересказывать тебе литературоведческие книжки, — внезапно говорит Винсент, и Дидрих вновь смотрит с недоумением. — Я пытаюсь проанализировать, почему все именно вот так, и понял, что все стало кривым после того, как я пересказал то, что нам задали на четверг. Значит, виноват Бахтин.

— А в моих бедах кто виноват?

— Разумеется, Кудрявцев со своим матанализом, — Винсент уже почти открыто смеется, вспоминая неудачную попытку прочитать забытый учебник друга. — Даже Лотман понятнее, чем это днище.

— Днище — это твое трудоустройство после вуза.

— Не спорю, — с этим трудно не согласиться, когда тебе грозит диплом филолога, — но разве опыт маман не демонстрирует, что то, что написано в дипломе, имеет мало значения?

— Ты же не думаешь… — задумчиво и настороженно произносит Дидрих, и Винсент тут же пытается его успокоить, исключить его внезапную мысль:

— Нет, конечно нет! Мне не нужна работа, при которой я не смогу съездить в Финку за мармеладом. И ладно бы только в Финку, вообще ни в одну страну. Не стоит оно этого, не стоит.  
За заверениями в том, что продолжать династию он не собирается, слышится поворот ключа в замочной скважине. Из-за вечно пасмурного неба и не угадаешь, который час. Дидрих, кажется, вздыхает — и Винсент отлично может его понять; с Фрэнсис его друг никогда особенно не ладил.

— Винс, ты что-нибудь приготовил? — слышится из прихожей, на что Винсент подскакивает с дивана, оставляя Дидриха в одиночестве в комнате, и спешит к сестре с многочисленными извинениями.

Фрэнсис — еще одна глава жизни, без которой немыслимо представить существование, и несмотря на то, что они регулярно расходятся во мнениях, обмениваются колкостями и игнорируют друг друга, демонстративно готовя себе отдельные ужины, он просто не знает, как бы выглядела жизнь, где она не сидит над сборниками заданий к выпускному экзамену, не спорит с ним насчет его идеи-фикс — «отчислюсь с филфака и пойду петь в переходе Гостинки и Невского» — и не насмехается по-доброму над его влюбленностью в викторианскую эпоху и стимпанк. «Я вырван из прошлого», — смеялся он иногда, но совместная попытка смоделировать их жизнь в то время потерпела отвратительный крах: Фрэнсис, кажется, не светило бы ничего, кроме замужества, с Винсентом бы тоже неизвестно что случилось бы — «хорошо, если б хотя бы род был дворянским».

— …И в кого только такая строгость, Фрэнсис? Даже батя думает о том, чтобы покончить со своими финансами и заняться чем-то поинтереснее, а ты так и продолжаешь ругаться на то, что я всего лишь забыл, что я должен был что-то приготовить… — нытье Винсента становилось громче и громче — кажется, они перемещались в комнату.

— Чем же ты, интересно, был занят, — усмехается она, кивая Дидриху и замечая его слегка потрепанный вид:

— Вроде бы сессия еще не началась, а ты уже как выжатый лимон. Винсент снова втирал дичь?

— Если бы, — в том же тоне отвечает Дидрих. — Отказывается говорить о Даллес.

— Что с ней опять? — хмурится Фрэнсис, смотря на брата. — Я ее видела сегодня, она, кажется, меня снова не заметила.

— Она стреляет в мое сердце и меняет свет солнца на свой свет, — встрял в разговор Винсент. — И да, я не был занят. Всего лишь посвящал технарей в учение о полифоническом тексте.

— Не уверена в полезности этого, — улыбается ненадолго Фрэнсис. — Вы не хотите продолжить разговор на улице, пока там солнечно?

— Да там темно так, что я не понял, сколько время, когда ты пришла! — возмущается Винсент, но понимает, что не против погреться на улице. Особенно если там нет ветра, от которого в последнее время стал кашлять чаще, чем раньше — и ругаться на Дидриха, когда тот начинал курить, находясь в непосредственной близости.

— Может, потому что наши окна выходят на восток? — шипит сестра, пока Дидрих поднимается с дивана, потягивается и отключает с зарядки нетбук. — Я бы хотела немного отдохнуть перед тренировкой, знаешь ли.

— Во сколько у тебя сегодня фехтование?

— В семь. Если найдешь, где пошляться пару часов, буду крайне благодарна.

— Найду, не беспокойся, — в голове внезапно созрел план, который даже захотелось немедленно реализовать. — Это лишит тебя готового ужина, но.

— Собираешься в Кронштадт? — Фрэнсис смотрит с легким интересом и мгновенно считывает его план, который толком не успел зародиться.

— Может быть. Нужно же поддерживать образ человека, живущего на три города.

***

— Если бы твоя жизнь была книгой, какое бы у нее было название? — мягко произносит Винсент, пока они спускаются по лестнице в подъезде к выходу. Уже в подъезде чувствуется сильный запах сирени, которым веет с улицы.

— Между войной и игрой, — усмехается Дидрих.

— В чем твоя война?

— Во-первых, в месте учебы, — смеется парень и тянется за сигаретой, едва они выходят на крыльцо. — Во-вторых, в попытках защитить тебя от Рейчел и от гуманитарных наук. Как видишь, эту часть я всегда проигрываю.

— А игра — это видеоигры?

— По большей части, — кивает Дидрих. Они выходят из дворов на ту широкую улицу, названия которой Винсент запомнить никак не может — знает, что надо пройти до «Гаванского», перейти дорогу и уже дальше садиться на автобус или идти до метро. Куда им сейчас и нужно идти.

— А у меня была бы история без названия, — чему-то улыбается Винсент, толком сам не осознавая до конца, чему. Северо-западная часть Васильевского (хотя, кажется, это все-таки остров Декабристов — вон же река Смоленка, служащая негласной границей старого фонда и прямоугольных линий Васильевского с его клочками зелени на кладбищах и сквозными дворами и нового, свежего острова советской застройки) была какой-то близкой и относительно родной — хотя все-таки больше «как дома» он чувствовал себя в переулках Москвы, где даже доходные дома конца девятнадцатого века не раздражали так, как злила аналогичная питерская архитектура.

Рейчел пару раз говорила о том, что заранее влюблена в Москву, в которой никогда не была — и было немного странно понимать, что твоя собственная любовь к Москве не имеет с этим ничего общего.

— Да разве? У тебя довольно увлекательная жизнь, — не соглашается Дидрих, на что Винсент отмахивается — это слишком сложно вот так сразу объяснить. Слишком неправильно объяснять — Фрэнсис понимает подобные идеи с полуслова.

— Я бы хотел быть больше похож на Лору Палмер, чтобы позволить своей жизни иметь название, — задумчиво произносит он. На светофоре отсчитывается девяносто секунд.

— Поясни, — Дидрих не звучит равнодушно, но Винсент продолжает этот разговор лишь для того, чтобы хоть когда-то его мысли были озвучены, а не томились в голове, разрушая и препарируя все здравые задумки и обещания, а не из внимания к собеседнику.

— Ну, — он пожимает плечами, — ты же знаешь, кто такая Лора Палмер и кто ее убил?

— Нет, — Винсент не ждал иного ответа, так что не был удивлен, но дернув друга за рукав, тянет его переходить дорогу. Двадцать секунд для пешеходов.

— Тогда забудь об этом, — улыбка Винсента как будто какая-то вымученная и странная. — В метро?

— У тебя же только на наземку проездной, — недоверчиво смотрит Дидрих, как его друг уверенно поднимается ко входу в вестибюль и толкает тяжелую дверь. Еще не час пик, так что нет ни давки, ни заблокированных дверей, Винсент достает «Подорожник» из кармана и направляется к эскалатору, совсем не дожидаясь, пока пройдет турникет Дидрих — почти уверен, что он спустится к нему вниз. Когда так и происходит, единственное, что он выдает — краткое и не к месту пришедшееся:

— Все-таки в Москве метро гораздо лучше здешнего.

И не говорит ни слова больше.

Приморская хороша всем, кроме того, что на ней ради того, чтобы удобно пересесть на любой из станций — Александра Невского ли, Маяковской, любимой Винсентом Гостинки — приходится пройти через всю платформу до последнего вагона.

Дидрих, прежде молчавший, внезапно разворачивается к Винсенту, чтобы задать уже довольно долгое время интересующий вопрос:

— Ты же здесь не для того, чтобы меня провожать? Я трачу поездки, а ты — реальные деньги…

— Нет, конечно, — отмахивается Винсент, — Фрэн читает меня насквозь. Я и правда давно не общался с матерью.

— Почему она все еще там живет? — недоумевает Дидрих. — Ей же до Литейного приходится ездить, это же довольно прилично, особенно с пробками на КАДе…

— Ну да, — соглашается Винсент. — Но она слишком любит море, чтобы от него отказываться, а Нева ее не впечатляет.

— Тогда тебе, кажется, на соседний поезд? — как-то устало улыбается Дидрих; зеленоватый мрамор станции делает все вокруг таким мертвенным, что Винсенту скорее _кажется_ в друге усталость, но выяснять и дальше не хочется.

— Они до конечной идут почти пустые, чего не скажешь о твоем, так что я подожду, — наверное, за этим должно последовать важное и значимое продолжение разговора, потому что поезд к Беговой проносится мимо, замедляясь и останавливаясь; Винсент спокойно стоит на другой стороне платформы, игнорируя «осторожно, двери закрываются, следующая станция — Новокрестовская», и не говорит ни слова. Дидрих тоже не пытается его разговорить — кажется, уже обновляет на телефоне ленту соцсети, и вскоре слышит словно обращенное в никуда:

— Пожалуйста, не задавайся вопросом, кто убил Лору Палмер. Это все равно не имеет никакого значения. Ни в одной реальности, — он слегка смущенно улыбается, — меня не убьют. По крайней мере, раньше тебя.

Дидрих ничего не отвечает и спешит зайти в вагон подоспевшего поезда. Следующая станция — Василеостровская.

***

Винсент бы очень хотел назвать когда-нибудь Питер опустевшим, однако никогда, кажется, такое не сможет произойти — как бы ни было, это мегаполис, а мегаполис живет исключительно своими людьми и без них умирает. У Винсента к Петербургу любви не было. Как и к Петрограду, восхваляемому поэтами.

Винсент более-менее дружил с Ленинградом, с районом Приморской, застроенным девятиэтажными панельками, с югом города — и сталинскими домами Нарвской и Парка Победы, и ровными брежневками Дунайского проспекта. Откуда такое странное отношение могло сформироваться у того, кто родился и вырос в этом плену бетонных улиц, чугунных оградах Летнего сада и гранитных рамках Невы, Винсент понять не мог.

Возможно, «ленинградский» Петербург напоминал Москву, с которой он все-таки знаком меньше.  
В малознакомых городах есть свое особенное очарование — когда ты видел вокзал или аэропорт, небольшой район около своего временного жилища, главные улицы и достопримечательности, ты лишь познакомился с городом, но не узнал его близко. И шансов на сближение у вас немного, даже если иногда ты задерживаешься в нем на неделю или месяц — он все равно останется немного таинственным и очаровывающим.

Москва была именно такой — с прогулками по парку Горького, новой выложенной плиткой, высотками Москвы-Сити, брусчаткой Красной Площади и тремя транспортными кольцами. Винсенту нравилось это отсутствие геометрии и четких линий, когда, шагая невесть куда, придешь в неопределенный пункт назначения, чего нельзя сделать в Питере — по крайней мере, в центре, где он находился чаще всего. Москва… была даже дороже, чем родной Петербург, потому что, видимо, знакомство на правах приятеля предпочтительнее, чем постоянные соседские отношения, которые прочно сложились с Петербургом.

Иногда Москва и Петербург в его голове причудливо дублировались, пересекаясь и накладываясь друг на друга. В его снах вполне можно было с Патриарших прудов выйти к Спасу-на-Крови, а за ним случится Красная Площадь — а собор Василия Блаженного с его законного места переместится в Петербург, и в этой причудливой реальности из двух городов нельзя будет найти ничего, что помогло бы сориентироваться и разобраться. Фрэнсис бы подобная ситуация разозлила, Дидрих, вероятно, тоже был смущен и потерян.

Винсенту это нравилось тем сильнее, чем меньше знакомых черт удавалось разглядеть.

«Пожалуйста, следите за сохранностью своих вещей и документов. Поезд прибыл на конечную станцию «Беговая».

Беговая была настоящей находкой, несмотря на осыпающуюся штукатурку и исчезающую после чемпионата по футболу роскошь. Главным ее преимуществом было, что путь домой, прежде лежащий через кольцевую, становился в разы короче — привычные автобусы с оранжевыми валидаторами, пространство, где можно постоять, смотря в окно, привычные звуки из наушников. Чаще всего Винсент пытался слушать подкасты или аудиокниги, потому что филология, как-никак, хочешь ты или не хочешь, тексты знать приходится. Очень много текстов. Остается только смиряться и хотя бы искать краткое содержание.

Но не сейчас.

У Винсента слишком мало бывает таких мгновений, когда он просто отправляется в путь, не зная еще десять минут назад, что где-то потом окажется. Ему необходима спонтанность, поездки в столицу хотя бы раз в месяц и возможность творить глупости, которую жизнь не дает и никак не сможет дать. Потому что «Винсент Фантомхайв», чуть было не отчисленный из-за антички, «Винсент Фантомхайв», отец которого занимается финансами, а мать служит в ФСБ, «Винсент Фантомхайв», который пишет статьи в университетский журнал — не тот Винни, которым так хочется быть, который сам готов забрать документы, петь в метро и шутить над Дидрихом, Винни, которому не нужно соответствовать родителям. Он может спокойно участвовать в ролевках по викторианской эпохе, косплеить средневековых рыцарей и читать «Айвенго» не потому, что задали на филфаке, а потому, что мировоззрение сходно, жизнь может быть сходна, в конце концов, просто появилось желание.

Его «история без названия» останется такой до тех пор, пока он будет «Винсентом Фантомхайвом», а сейчас он просто едет в гости к матери, с которой давно не виделся.

***

Винсент за эти пару лет уже и забыть успел, каково это — просыпаться довольно поздно, смотря в потолок собственной комнаты и позволяя себе временно не думать ни о чем.

К абсолютной самостоятельности и независимости довольно быстро привыкаешь, на самом-то деле. Винсент никогда бы не подумал, что станет иначе относиться к родительскому дому буквально спустя пару лет — потому что уже стало обыденностью, что почти не видишься с матерью в родных стенах, но периодически сталкиваешься в центре в каких-то кафешках, названий которых он не запоминал — выбор всегда оставался за ней.

Почему-то проблемы соответствия почти не стояло, когда они общались и находились рядом. Более того, отношения с матерью улучшились и сгладились: меньше конфликтов, особенно тех, что абсолютно бытового характера — и если сперва возникали небольшие ссоры в тему «мне надоело оплачивать тебе квартиру», то после, когда отец после пары разговоров стал платить за нее сам, исчезла и эта легкая проблема.

Проблемы соответствия не возникало. Он и без того это знал, но в такие моменты — особенно: Клодия Фантомхайв рассеянная, не всегда спокойная и невозможно яркая, блистающая и сильная. С ней приятнее ходить в кино на дневные сеансы и втроем, с сестрой, таскаться на аттракционы в парках и обсуждать литературу, но думать про то, что она может спокойно вынести двух-трех человек, которые бы на нее покусились, было сложно. Винсент предпочитал не думать и не знать, чем конкретно она занята на работе.

Важно лишь то, что вчера она была довольно усталой, но довольной, и явно обрадовалась, что Винсент внезапно решил зайти и задержаться. С ней было невероятно спокойно, как, впрочем, обычно и происходит, и в какой-то момент назойливой и центральной мыслью было, что сохранить бы все так, как оно есть, приходить каждый день домой, читать статьи, сидя в кресле в своей родной комнате, видеть мать — пусть усталую и вымотанную, но отчего-то невероятно счастливую.

И вряд ли это из-за особо успешной работы, но в иной вариант Винсенту верить ой не хотелось.

Кажется, сейчас только семь-восемь утра.

Винсент выползает из комнаты. В той половине квартиры, где она находилась, солнце оказывалось лишь во второй половине дня, если оказывалось вообще — северо-запад редко радует погодой, и порою, особенно после летних месяцев в Москве, с прогулками по ВДНХ и Арбату, солнца действительно не хватало. Странное дело — Винсент терпеть ненавидит исторический центр Питера со всеми достопримечательностями и лишь с презрением смотрит на восторженных однокурсниц, которые гордятся тем, что «проходишь на паре Пушкина, смотришь в окно — а там Медный Всадник виден…» (впрочем, дело ли тут только в презрении к Всаднику или к отечественной филологии в целом? Неопределимо: немецкая филология, на которой Винсент учился, как и всякая зарубежка, стояла в легкой оппозиции со славянскими исследователями), однако тот же самый Винсент готов возвращаться к «Рабочему и Колхознице» и с восторгом трепаться о Чистых Прудах.

В гостиной матери не оказалось, дверь в ее спальню же была открыта — значит, уже точно проснулась. Уехала на работу в субботу? В принципе, возможно, но тогда Винсент в родной пустой квартире как минимум до вечера. Без своего компьютера и без книжек, по которым надо бы пробежаться. И вряд ли помнящий пароль от компьютера матери, который, к тому же, мог быть уже несколько раз сменен с последнего его здесь появления — тогда он, вдохновленный разговором с Дидрихом и пообещавший ему поиграть во что-то («только уже у маман, сам понимаешь, на моем компе мощности почти нет, а у нее все-таки такой, что она дистанционно из дома работать может…»), в итоге сидел и давился от смеха над визуальной новеллой по очень своеобразно переосмысленному «Евгению Онегину» и «Гульмэном», про которого Дидрих накануне отзывался как о худшей игре на его памяти. «Что же не симулятор камня тогда?» — интересовался потом ехидно друг, на что слышал неизменно спокойное «не буду же я скачивать платные игры, в самом-то деле».

А здесь дверь открывается почти бесшумно, в отличие от снятой квартиры на Приморской. Если бы Винсент не стоял в коридоре, вряд ли бы он услышал, что мать открывает дверь. Значит, еще какое-то время они все-таки в распоряжении друг друга.

— Доброе утро, — с порога возглашает она, слегка удивленно смотря на него. — Честно говоря, я не думала, что ты уже встанешь.

— Непривычно, что в квартире кто-то, кроме тебя? — слабо улыбается Винсент. У нее в руке коробка пиццы, еще совсем горячая — кажется, Клодия продолжает жить, вообще не утруждая себя готовкой.

— Ты прав, — смеется она, протягивая ему пиццу, — унеси в гостиную, позавтракаем.

Он не смотрит, как она стягивает строгий плащ и вешает сразу в шкаф, не оставляя на вешалке у двери, и отчасти все-таки потому, что до сих пор не может привыкнуть — она носит верхнюю одежду военного кроя и наверняка выглядит строго и серьезно для незнакомцев, но совсем не такая в близком общении: улыбается в день, кажется, больше, чем оба ее ребенка вместе взятые. Даже несмотря на то, что улыбка у Винсента стала почти дежурным оскалом.

— Ты смотрела «Твин Пикс»? — интересуется Винсент, отламывая кусок пиццы — четыре мяса, как замечательно. Впрочем, пиццы ему заходили почти все, кроме тех, что с ананасами.

— Нет, — Клодия с легким недоумением смотрит на него. — А должна? У меня как-то не очень много времени с работой.

— Я же почти начал загонять про Лору Палмер! — смеется Винсент, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Почти никто не понимал, что я этим обычно пытаюсь сказать.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что вместо учебы смотришь сериалы, если я верно поняла, — улыбается она в ответ.

— Мам, вот про учебу — страшное дело, на самом деле, — Винсент мрачнеет, — я все-таки хочу отчислиться. Не вытягиваю. Не справляюсь. Я совершенно не филолог.

— Куда тогда дальше? Философский?

— Надо было вместе с Дидрихом идти на роботостроение, — грустно улыбается он, на что ловит удивленный взгляд и быстро последовавший вопрос:

— Погоди, солнце, разве Дидрих не в военмехе на радио… чем-то?

— Там, — кивает Винсент, — но я бы убедил его свалить строить роботов.

— Интересно, — задумывается Клодия, — не представляю тебя технарем.

— Я сам себя не представляю, — смеется Винсент в ответ. — Представляю себя только тем, кто пишет книги и стихи, а живет за чей-то счет.

— Главное, чтобы не за мой, — улыбается она. — Что ты там говорил про тот сериал?

— Ах да, — кивает он и тянет еще пиццы, — «Твин Пикс». Мне сложновато это полностью прояснить, наверное, но… Есть Лора Палмер и есть Лора Палмер.

— То есть?

— Есть Лора, которую любит весь город, королева школьной красоты и девочка-припевочка, отличница и умница, сосредоточение света и добра, которое встречается с самым крутым мальчиком в школе. И есть Лора, которая работала проституткой, сидела на наркотиках и вела совершенно иную жизнь. А умирают обе, и неважно, кто ее убил, потому что сериал вообще не об этом.

— Значит, вопрос «кто убил Лору Палмер»…

— …не требует ответа, ты права, — кивает Винсент. — Скорее, он идет как символ. Слышим «кто убил Лору», а понимаем как «поиск ответа на ложный вопрос». Думаю, ты поняла, в каком смысле ложный.

— Да, вполне.

— Я бы хотел быть похожим на Лору сильнее, чем сейчас, — блаженно улыбается Винсент. — Не в том смысле, что хочу нарушать законы, конечно, не смотри на меня так косо. Нет. Я хочу быть чем-то большим, чем первая Лора, с которой меня иногда можно перепутать.

— Когда стоишь на грани отчисления, небось?

— Да если бы, — отмахивается он, — если я все-таки уйду из этой шараги, я хоть на миг буду более живым. Дело вообще не в этом, дело в том, — его взгляд, кажется, становится более потухшим, — что я не чувствую жизнь полноценной. Я не соответствую… тому, чего от меня ждут.

— Кто ждет? — пытливо смотрит она такими же глазами, какие и у него самого, и речь даже не о цвете — о том, что в них написано: вечное состояние поиска.

Наверное, они похожи не только внешне.

— Общество, — пожимает он плечами. — Я уже в том возрасте, когда надо думать о будущем и работать как можно больше, чтобы потом достигнуть всего на свете…

— Напоминаю, что я психолог по образованию, — фыркает Клодия, — и училась в герценке, с которой идут прямиком в школы. Это мне мало мешает работать совсем с иными вещами.

— Ты вовремя пошла в магу! Это другое, — возмущенно отзывается он, с грустью добавляя:

— Я вот уверен, что на компьютерную магистратуру пойти не смогу. И в принципе никуда не смогу.

— Как минимум, можешь стать таксистом, — смеется она. — Я иногда сама понимаю, что почти готова от машины отказаться, если бы транспорт был развит чуть лучше. Ты вчера так вовремя приехал, буквально часом раньше ты бы не застал меня дома из-за этих чертовых пробок на Малой Морской.

— Что ты там делала? — невзначай интересуется он. — И где это вообще?

— У Адмиралтейской и Невского.

— Мне казалось, Литейный чуть дальше…

— Ну да, — кивает она. — Но там я пыталась выехать с Невского, потому что Дворцовый мост стоял в еще большей пробке, а так бы я срезала по Благовещенскому до Васьки и дальше уже через Петроградку и домой.

— Гениально, мам! Собрать весь центр города! — язвит Винсент, все еще не понимая, каким боком в этом долгом пути домой Невский проспект, о чем он тут же спешит уточнить.

— А, мы таскались в Зингеровский дом книги с Седриком, — рассеянно отвечает она, — в «подписных» я не нашла то, что мне было нужно…

— Подожди-ка, — Винсент не дослушивает, цепляясь за имя, — какого хрена в Питере делает отец?

Клодия только вздыхает.

— Ты же сам отлично понимаешь, что он чаще всего, — она делает акцент на этих словах, — приезжает из-за командировок. И, видимо, поэтому не уведомляет тебя об этом.

— Зато тебя все время держит в курсе, — отзывается Винсент.

— Ты все еще обижаешься на нас, — резюмирует Клодия. — Может, хватит уже?

— Может, надо было подумать, прежде чем расходиться? — он все-таки берет себя в руки и уже гораздо спокойнее продолжает. — Я не хочу ругаться ни с тобой, ни с ним, я люблю вас обоих, но, вы знаете, кого благодарить, люблю я вас все-таки по отдельности. Он уже уехал?

— Нет, — медленно отвечает Клодия, — сегодня должен с Московского вокзала.

— Не обижайся, что я немного резок, — извиняется Винсент, уже поднимаясь, потягиваясь и мысленно прикидывая, сколько времени ему придется потратить на дорогу до центра. — Где он сейчас?

— Какой-то отель на площади Александра Невского, я не запомнила, — отмахивается Клодия и откладывает коробку с половиной пиццы. — Заберешь?

— Не, спасибо, — отмахивается он. — Попытаюсь сегодня приготовить что-то из правильного питания. И без того ем много фастфуда в кафешках.

— Как знаешь, — пожимает плечами она. — Думаю, тебя нет смысла просить передать привет?

— Именно, — довольно кивает он.

И думает, что именно ему сегодня включить в автобусе.

***

Наверное, про отношения его родителей вполне реально написать романтичную или не очень историю, в которую сам Винсент уже много лет отказывается верить и пытается игнорировать ее существование, что получается достаточно средненько.

Во-первых, разные города. Познакомившись где-то по работе, уж неизвестно, в Петербурге или в Москве, очень быстро поняли, что родственные души и жить как прежде друг без друга уже не смогут — в этой части истории Винсент не хочет ругаться, хотя иногда и проскальзывает «да маман тогда двадцать лет хорошо если уже было, а бате под тридцатник — не верю я в эту романтику и все тут». И пошло-поехало: окончание психфака с такими себе оценками, прогулки по Сестрорецкому курорту и ночные дозоры на Воробьевых горах, но гораздо чаще — Московский и Ленинградский вокзал и трасса Е-95. И невероятная, близкая к безумной, жизнь на два города — Клодия вспоминает иногда, что хотела переехать поближе к площади Восстания, чтобы утром позавтракать и сразу побежать на поезд. Впрочем, потом были «Пулково» и «Шереметьево», но так и не что-то единое. Как Седрик не мог пожертвовать своей работой с финансами в относительно крупном исследовательском центре, неглубоким и развитым метро и круглосуточной жизнью в миллионнике, так и Клодия не могла расстаться с узкими улицами Петербурга, разводом мостов в час ночи и музыкантами, поющими Цоя на Невском проспекте. Единого города не случилось, совместной жизни тоже — а вот брак, заключенный в Твери вполне себе — на резонный вопрос «почему именно там?» мать пожимала плечами и говорила, что это почти посередине, хотя и ближе все-таки к Москве. Детство на две столицы и создало у Винсента этот причудливый город, который порою снится по ночам — где через Неву проходит Крымский мост, а в глубине ВДНХ красуется Медный Всадник.

Потом были компьютерная магистратура матери, внезапное решение попробовать устроиться в ФСБ, маленькая сестра — все это очень смутное и далекое, но с каждым годом Винсент мог вспомнить все меньше моментов, когда его родители оставались вдвоем, и видел он их попеременно, что уже вошло в привычку настолько, что вместе они выглядели как-то неправильно, словно две проживаемых жизни как-то сливались в одну, но до того странную, что ничего почти о ней непонятно.

Ему было примерно десять, когда каждая их встреча кончалась ссорой. А потом отец не выдержал и подал на развод.

Сейчас все это вспоминать, конечно, странно и глупо — Дидрих постоянно говорил, что эта история трэшовая и всратая и наверняка не дает Винсенту нормально к родителям относиться и самому здоровые отношения с кем бы то ни было выстраивать — Винсент обычно уводит разговор в другое русло и не пытается спорить. Нервы ему это все потрепало очень знатно, чего уж там. Потому что никак нельзя было предположить, что «ну знаешь, мы не хотели тебя шокировать и раз уж мы разводились, было бы странно, если бы мы продолжали общаться как раньше, да и ты все равно был равное время и у меня, и у нее…». Что развод мало что поменял, а отношения у них продолжились буквально через пару месяцев — когда «видеть тебя не могу» в очередной раз сменилось на «жить не могу без тебя».

Истерику он тогда, когда все это случайно вскрылось, устроил знатную. И еще месяца два обижался на обоих родителей, пока не поговорил с обоими сразу, не высказал еще раз, что он все об этом думает и не смирился с тем, что единственное, что они умудрились сделать своим расторжением брака — истрепать ему нервы и сломать представление о нормальных отношениях.  
Впрочем, могло ли оно вообще получиться?.. И Клодия Фантомхайв, и Седрик Росс слишком необычные личности для нормальных здоровых отношений — им остается только мазохистское танго на фоне трупов шпионов, которых разоблачает и выслеживает она, и строгие классические костюмы и блеск его неестественно-зеленых глаз. В них нет ничего созидающего, и удивительно, что Винсент вообще вырос относительно адекватным с такими-то родителями — Клодией, совсем не готовой к материнству и в целом к серьезной взрослой жизни, которая может быть строгой, сосредоточенной и серьезной, но хватает только на работу, и Седриком, в котором как раз-таки обычно строгость и сосредоточенность хлещет через край, но куда-то теряется в присутствии матери Винсента.

Фрэнсис, кстати, эта парочка вообще не раздражает.

Уже спускаясь в метро Винсенту приходит в голову, что надо бы хотя бы позвонить — если к маме прийти внезапно можно в любой день недели, просто не факт, что она прямо сейчас откроет, даже если на часах десять вечера — он не сможет забыть, как она однажды так и не пришла домой и не отвечала на звонки, потому что ей прострелили ногу и оставили в больнице, а телефон остался в штабе. Зато потом смеялась, что соответствует латинскому значению имени, что уж там. Только вот отец сейчас неизвестно в каком номере отеля и вполне может еще спать, или иметь дела и в этот день, и встретиться получиться только на вокзале — впрочем, судя по вчерашним шатаниям с матерью по Невскому не так-то он и загружен.

Звонок его разбудил; однако координаты он назвал и сказал, что постарается расчесаться и позавтракать, прежде чем Винс приедет — Винсент хмыкает и бросает вызов, все еще слабо понимая, зачем его отец ходит с длинными волосами, по цвету которых еще и не поймешь, седые они или просто платиново-светлые.

Впрочем, о чем это он. Это все еще его отец, который никогда не был обычным человеком.

***

Они идут где-то в центре, у Винсента теперь новая книжка — разумеется, про достижения в технике, художественная литература и немецкий для В2 — не, не слышали.

С отцом хорошо: он сыплет черным юмором и колкостями, но слушает про учебу внимательно и высказывает идею об академическом отпуске — «если уж не уверен насчет отчисления, а сил ходить на учебу больше нет», а потом и вовсе советует перепоступать на юрфак — «ничего не потеряешь, но все-таки образование будет чуть полезнее твоего нынешнего варианта». Говорит, что устал от счетов и финансов — Винсент смеется и уже сам начинает советовать: от свободной жизни и переезда в Питер до идеи открыть похоронное бюро. Седрик внезапно цепляется за это на миг и начинает рассуждать, что бизнес-то прибыльный, но с конкуренцией не пробиться — «да и Клодия не одобрит».

— Не представляю тебя гробовщиком, — честно признается Винсент и спешно дополняет:

— Даже пекарем — и то вероятнее. Ты делаешь лучшее печенье на свете.

— Что умею, то умею, — он не думает спорить или отрицать, хотя самовлюбленности за ним никогда не замечалось.

Поезд с Московского вокзала будет ночной, с утренним прибытием на площадь трех вокзалов — а пока у них впереди свободный день, которых Винсенту так не хватает. Двадцать лет — все-таки не возраст серьезности и взрослости, это скорее время, когда у тебя полно возможностей, большинство которых ты пропускаешь и все еще цепляешься за людей вокруг себя — в его случае Дидриха, который сейчас наверняка ругается по-немецки (научился от Винсента, который выписал себе основной немецкий мат еще до поступления — чтобы прийти в универ и сразу шокировать одногруппников) на слабую «дрим-тим» в игре, Фрэнсис, которая, по расписанию, скорее всего уже давно закончила утреннюю пробежку и сейчас делает домашку на послезавтра, мать, которая наверняка сейчас переживает из-за того, что сын все еще шипит на их отношения с его же отцом, самого отца, которого видишь так редко — зато сейчас строишь совместные планы съездить летом в Данию, пьешь дешевый кофе из горячего стаканчика, ощущаешь пронизывающий холод от канала Грибоедова и можешь так неловко, так нечестно, так, словно крадешь чье-то место, так искренне чувствовать, что все-таки пока что живешь, ловишь мгновения и кратковременное тепло отцовских рук.

А до поезда в Москву еще несколько часов.


End file.
